The Manifestation of BEN
by TheSilverTriforce
Summary: I've never come to think that BEN actually existed. It was just a story, right? Wrong. 'BEN Drowned' is more than just a story.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Silver again! I was reading creepypastas recently, so I decided to make my own! :3 But this is my first one, so... Anyways. This is written in the form of a blog. And the tense switches on occasion. (From telling what HAD happened, to recording what IS happening, and vice versa.) **_

_To Faith Kunai, one of my best friends, who got me started on BEN in the first place. :)_

**Post #1 October 21, 2013**

Hey, I'm Rachel. I'm 23 years old, and I'm the second person who was haunted by Ben. Don't believe me? Not a big deal. Nobody ever did.

It all started the fall of 2010. That was when I had first heard of BEN. I had a computer in my room at the time. It was around seven or eight in the evening, and I was bored, so I started watching some Haunted Gaming videos on YouTube. Eventually, I found one titled, "BEN Drowned: Majora's Mask Creepypasta." Curious as to what it was, I started watching it.

It was about the ghost of a ten-year-old boy who drowned. His name was Ben, and he supposedly haunted an old Majora's Mask game cartridge.  
The guy (I will proceed to call him "The player," so as to keep him safe from Ben, and to keep his name a secret.) who originally haunted by Ben had bought the game from a garage sale. He mentioned that the old man had called him Ben, multiple times, and was probably senile.  
The cartridge the player bought didn't have a sticker label on it, but the word 'Majora' written in black Sharpie. He didn't think much of it at the time, which he mentioned was a _huge_ mistake.

By that time in the video, it got _way_ too creepy, so I turned it off. That ended Ben for awhile.

Then on a Saturday in 2011, I got up the courage to read the actual story on the creepypasta wiki. At the top of the page was a picture of Ben. It was the Elegy of Emptiness statue, but the eyes were rolled back into his head, and he was crying blood. It was captioned, "You shouldn't have done that..." in a Majora's Mask text box. It didn't really bother me, so I continued reading it.

The author (Who I'll continue to call "The player") started up the game. There was already a save file on it, named BEN. The player didn't delete it, out of respect for the last owner, and started his own file named Link.

After awhile, he noticed something was wrong. At times the game would talk to him; call him BEN. Lightning-type lights would flare on screen when it wasn't raining, Link would suddenly burst into flames and drop dead, the Mask Salesman's face would flash on the screen on occasion, the Song of Healing would play backwards in a Clock Town devoid of people, Zora Link would drown after seeing the Elegy of Emptiness statue underwater, and finally, correct me if I'm wrong, after dying, the screen would black out and a single phrase would appear on screen:

"You shouldn't have done that..."

The game went back to the title screen after this phenomenon. This time, the player chose the file "BEN." The previous owner had almost completed the game; he had most of the masks and three out of four boss remains. The game loaded up at an owl statue in Stone Tower Temple.

Link's body was contorted, his entire torso turned sideways, and his facial expression blank. _As if he was dead_. The player took out the Ocarina and played the Elegy of Emptiness, and the screen blacked again.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

This time, the game loaded in Termina Field. Link was standing in front of the Mask Salesman, Epona, and Skull Kid, like in the ending cut-scene of the game. However, the Elegy statue stood between the Mask Salesman and Skull Kid. The Salesman's head turned to follow Link's movement. After a while, the player decided to play the Song of Healing.

The game gave an ear-splitting shriek, and Link caught on fire and died.

Now you may be wondering: What does this have to do with me?

Everything. Just keep reading.

* * *

Three years later, today, I had completely forgotten about Ben.

I was coming home from my collage art class last night, when I heard someone call my name. I turned around, thinking it was one of my friends. Nope. It was some random guy. I had no idea who he was, but he was running right at me. I immediately turned back and started walking away.

"Wait! Come back!" He shouted after me.

I quickened my pace to a jog, to no avail. The guy caught up to me within seconds. How he went that fast, I have no idea. I whirled around and pulled out my handgun, cocking it before pointing it at his head. "What the hell do you want from me?! Are you some kind of criminal?! What?!"

He put his hands up. "Easy. I just want to give you this." He handed me a small, unlabeled, gray cartridge. I inspected it with great interest.

"Wha-?"

"Destroy it while you still can." He said, "Don't play it. Not ever."

"Dude.. Who the hell-"

But he was gone when I looked back up.

"What the..." I looked around. He was nowhere in sight, as if he had completely disappeared. "Weird..."

I shoved the cartridge into my pocket and headed off-campus to the apartment complex down the street.

* * *

"I heard you shouting out there." My fiance, Skyler, said as I entered our apartment, "What's goin' on?"

"Some guy came up to me and gave me this." I took the cartridge and tossed it onto the table. "He told me to destroy it."

Skyler immediately snatched it up and inspected it. "Looks like an old Nintendo 64 cartridge. Luckily, I happen to have a 64." He got up from the table and put the game into the console's slot.

The game loaded up to reveal it as Majora's Mask. I squealed, being the Zelda fan that I am. "I've always wanted to play this!"

"Don't you think it's a bit suspicious that some random guy gave you that? And even told you to _destroy_ it?" Skyler questioned.

"Who cares, Sky?" I laughed as I picked up the controller, "You _know_ that I never turn down a Zelda game. It's his loss!"

Skyler rolled his green eyes. "Fine." He looked at his watch. "It's late. I'm going to bed. Don't make too much noise, okay?"

I nodded, now completely absorbed in the game.

The game didn't have any save files on it, which was weird, given it's an old game. I chose the top file and named it Swarley, as a joke.

I played late into the night, resulting in getting pretty far. I just finished the Great Bay area when things got just plain weird. The text inside the text box would jumble up, and occasionally the game would call me BEN.

I automatically knew what that meant. The only thing going through my mind last night... Shit... I don't even... Oh, God...

I screamed for Skyler.

"He can't hear you." a small boy's voice had said to me.

I stopped yelling, and froze where I stood, in fear. "Ben..."

"How kind of you to remember me." He sneered.

I turned to look at the screen. The Elegy of Emptiness statue was next to Link on screen, with a completely black Termina Field. Like, ash black. _Burning_ black. Link was sprawled on the ground, staring blankly at the black sky. Blood bloomed around his body in a huge puddle.

Ben had killed Link, and possibly even Skyler.

"SKYLER!" I shouted as loud as I could, in utter terror.

"Weren't you listening? He can't hear you!" Ben taunted.

"Why are you here?!" I asked, "What do you want?!"

Ben smirked, as a trickle of blood ran down his face like tears. "_Suffering..._"  
And he disappeared, leaving me sitting in the dark, as the game returned to the title screen.

I didn't get any sleep that night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Post #2 October 22, 2013 4:00 PM**

So Skyler came in yawning this morning, and his auburn hair was sticking up. Normally, I'd think that was cute, but you know that I've been taking everything very seriously lately.

"Man, I slept like a rock!" He had said, as he looked over at me. "Hey... Are you alright, love?"

I was curled up on the couch, staring at the T.V., on which was the title screen of Majora's Mask. I hadn't bothered to move off the couch all night to turn it off, and I'm pretty sure I looked terrible. "No, I'm not alright." I croaked, "Not even close."

"What's wrong?" He had asked.  
I shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

He sat down next to me and pulled me into his arms. "Try me."

So I told him everything that happened last night after he went to bed.

"I _knew_ that there was something wrong with that game..." Skyler had said once I was finished.

"Wait... You actually... Believe me?" I asked him.

"Rachel, I'd believe you if you said Godzilla was terrorizing downtown." Skyler answered, "You're not one to make stuff up, and you're taking this very seriously."  
I smiled, knowing that I wasn't alone in this situation. "You _have_ to see what I saw last night." I picked up the controller with shaking hands, and loaded up my file.

What I saw scared the shit out of me. Termina Field was a complete _wasteland_ of ash and fire. The sky was blood-red, and everything was dead. There were carcasses of Hylians, Deku, Gorons, and even _Zoras _littering the ground.  
The only thing left was the Mask Salesman, Skull Kid, and the Elegy statue. Epona lay, dead, on the ground where she once stood.

"What the-" Skyler's reaction was pretty much the same as mine. "The moon isn't even there!"

He was right. Majora's Moon was nowhere to be seen.

"This isn't the same thing that I saw last night." I said, "Termina Field was all black before. And Clock Town and everything was still there."

"Tell ya what." Skyler said, "Try using the Dazzle recording thing that you use for your video play-throughs."

I nodded and crossed the living room to insert the Dazzle. But when I touched the Nintendo 64, it shocked me, causing me to drop it with a cry of pain, and the Dazzle cartridge caught on fire.

I hastily stamped out the flames.

"Uh, Rachel? I think you should see this..."

I looked up at the screen to see a message from Ben.

"You _really_ shouldn't have done that..."

I quickly whipped out my phone and started taking a video.

The game returned to the black Termina Field from before, dead Link and everything. Ben was close enough to the screen now that I could see every detail in his hair and face; from his hair to the blood dripping down his face.

"Why are you here, Ben?" Skyler asked before I could get the same question out.

"I want to talk to Rachel!" insisted Ben.

"I'm all ears." I declared, crossing my arms.

"I really scared you last night, didn't I?" the entity said with a playful smile.

"No dip!" I yelled, "Your little haunting antics prevented me from sleeping!"

"Haunting?" Ben's face contorted in confusion, and he faltered.

"Well, ye-"

I was interrupted by an ear-piercing screech emitting from Ben's gaping mouth. The background turned blood red

and it seemed to illuminate the entire room with dim light of the same color.

Ben lifted me into the air with some kind of invisible force. "DIE, BITCH!"

That was the last thing I heard before I was slammed into the back wall of the living room. As the broken wood boards and large chunks of drywall half-buried me, everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back, guys! Terribly sorry for the excruciatingly long wait! I got busy recently, with Taekwondo classes a tiring**_

**_FOUR TIMES A WEEK! So I decided to pamper all of my wonderful followers with new chapters AND another story! I'm even gonna start replying to all your wonderful reviews in my authors note! It'll be at the END of the chapter from here on out. _**

**_ENJOY!_**

**Post #3 October 25, 2013**

Skyler here.

Rachel isn't doing so hot right now. She's only come to once since she wa thrown into that wall, and that was to ask me to

write this next post on her behalf. The police were convinced that I beat her, since I didn't have any supporting evidence to my claim.

Things aren't looking good for either of us.

I have to stay with Rachel while she's here at the hospital, because I'm afraid that Ben will come back to finish her off.

I've recovered Rachel's phone from the wreckage, and... It's completely destroyed. I mean, the phone itself was intact, but the video was missing. _Like it was never there._

Weird, huh? Ben obviously had something to do with it. I know it.

We're still trying to figure out his motive. But for now, I should watch over Rachel. Don't get too worried over our welfare.

Signing out for now, hopefully not forever,

Skyler

**_REVIEW ANSWERING TIME! :D_**

**_Guest: Thanks! XP_**

**_LoZfan5: It hath continued! You're welcome. X3_**

**_SassMasster: Excellent choice in words, my friend, even if they weren't even words at all! XD Thanks for popping in a review! Love your profile picture!_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Post #4 October 29, 2013**

Hey guys, it's Rachel. And yes, I was out for four days. Concussion does that to you I guess. Skyler's been working his butt off to take care of me, and he crashed on the couch once we finally got home. Ben hasn't appeared in days. I think he's gone.

I haven't turned on that goddamned game on since I got hurt. That's probably a good thing.

I was so wrong about all I've predicted before. I'll tell you the reason why.

I walked upstairs to take a shower and think for a while.

I was in there for probably forty-five minutes before I turned off the faucet. As I wrapped my towel around, I smelled something sour, like...

Burning flesh.

I pulled the curtain back so hard it ripped off the rings and fluttered down to the floor.

Link was lying in the middle of my bathroom floor; charred black, burning down to the bone, still alive, and screaming.

I shrieked at the top of my lungs. The next thing I heard was the thumping of Skyler dashing up the stairs before the crash of the door opening and hitting the wall.

"Rach-! Oh my God..."

Link's flames spread all around us and I started sobbing. Skyler made a wild leap through the flames, grabbed me, and ran out the front door.

He called the fire department and we waited. We watched our home burn down to the ground.

The fire department didn't believe us when we said Ben's ghost was the one who set the house on fire.

They found no evidence of Link ever being there.

And the only things that survived the fire was the N64 and the cartridge.

I think Ben is trying to kill us. We can't get rid of the cartridge, and it obviously can't be burned. We're calling an exorcist tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

_**What, no new reviews?**_** X3**

**Post #5 October 28, 2013**

The exorcist is here. She just came in. I'm recording everything that happens tonight so that people won't think Skyler and I are crazy.

I charged my laptop and everything.

. . . That can't be right... It said full battery a second ago...

OH MY G


	6. Chapter 6

**Post #6 October 29, 2013**

Well so much for recording what happened last night. I'll try again. Hopefully Ben doesn't kill my laptop again. ._.

The exorcism didn't work by a long-shot. Ben nearly killed the exorcist. She said this incantation or something that basically told Ben to cross over to the Spirit World and leave. He got angry and electrocuted her.

He said, "I don't want to die."

It's like he doesn't know he's dead! You read the last time someone mentioned that.

Anyhow... I didn't get any sleep last night, so I'm going to try to get some rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**Post #7 October 29, 2013**

I wasn't able to get any sleep last night. For those of you who are wondering, me and Skyler found a hotel to stay in until we find a way to get rid of Ben.

We haven't been able to get rid of him. We've tried dropping the cartridge into the toilet and flushing, only for it to reappear on the bathroom counter, not even wet. We've thrown it down the garbage disposal, only for it to reappear completely unscathed.

Ben is scaring the living crap out of both of us. We don't know how much longer we can put up with this.

Skyler woke up screaming very early in the morning , and it took me nearly two hours to calm him down enough to tell me what happened.

He dreampt that Ben tortured me before changing me into an Elegy of Emptiness statue made entirely of human skin that was turned inside out, all while wearing a demented grin on his face. Skyler went on to say that I proceeded to chase him relentlessly until I cornered him. Then the dream ended with me drowning him in blood.

I could have added the grisly details, but I didn't, for fear of it actually happening.

Skyler hasn't stopped shaking since the dream hit. He is convinced that Ben is using us as puppets, toying with us. I'm having a hard time grasping reality. I flunked my last science test, and my college professor isn't impressed with me. I haven't shown up to a single class since.

I'm going to find out what the hell is happening, even if it kills me.

_**Sharinai: The purpose of all these short chapters is to simulate the same post format that the original author of BEN Drowned used. It didn't occur to me to flat out put it in one long story to simulate the webpage until now. O-O"**_


	8. Chapter 8

Oh my God. Ben got to Skyler while I was getting food today. According to eyewitnesses, Skyler was mysteriously tossed out our room's window and into the hotel's swimming pool.

My cell phone rang while I was in the Walmart parking lot with a bag of groceries in hand. Here's what happened;

I pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Good afternoon ma'am, do you know a Skyler Johnson?"

"Yeah, he's my fiancè, why?"

"He was tossed out your hotel room window not twenty minutes ago."

I immediately dropped the bag I was holding, bolted to my car, and drove off to the hotel.

I burst into the hotel, nearly breaking the glass door. I approached the nearest EMS. "WHERE IS MY FIANCÈ?"

"Calm down, ma'am. We have everything under control."

"THAT ISN'T ANSWERING MY QUESTION!"

"R-Rachel!" A weak voice sounded from behind me.

I whirled around to see Skyler sitting on one of the lobby chairs. His face looked horribly pale, and he was soaking wet.. The EMS wrapped him up in an orange emergency blanket. He looked so scared. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him. He was shaking.

"I saw him." He whispered in my ear.

"I know. I am so sorry I wasn't here."

"He would've killed you!"

"I know."

"You're not-?"

"No more running, Skyler. I'm not afraid of him anymore."

He gave me a look that screamed, "WHAT THE F***?"

"I'm going back to the apartment" I told him, "I'm ending this once and for all."

"Then I'm going with you." Skyler said.

"Right. We'll go tonight."

Skyler nodded, his terrified expression turning to determination.


	9. Chapter 9

_**I maaaay have put the wrong date on chapter 7... 7 and beyond were supposed to be October thirty-first. Halloween, ooooooooh~ **_

**_. . . Ahem ANYWAYS..._**

**Post #9 October 31, 2013**

So we went back to the apartment. The N64 was right where we left it, buried behind the burned building.

Skyler dug it up and set it on the ground.

"We know you're here, Ben." He told the console.

"Oh, do you now?" said the ghost from behind us, "Are you here to play?"

I decided to go along with it. "Yeah, let's play a game." I lifted a small sledgehammer I brought with me. "It's called 'Break the Ghost!'"

Ben sneered. "A sledgehammer isn't gonna kill me y'know."

"It isn't for the ghost." Skyler elaborated.

"Wait, what?" Ben was confused.

I took this opportunity to bring the hammer down on the console, destroying it.

Ben's look of confusion immediately changed to amusement. "Was that supposed to kill me?"

"I don't get it..." I said, panting, "The cartridge was inside that thing..."

"Are you sure?" Ben asked, holding up the cartridge.

Skyler and I stared at him, wide-eyed.

Ben smirked, turning it over in his hands. "Hope you don't mind if I have some fun."

He then rushed at me, turning transparent.

I heard Skyler shout my name, but it was too late. Ben had gone inside my body, abd I could see what he was making me do.

He was making me pull my gun on Skyler.

"STOP!" I yelled, trying to fight him.

"Rachel... Don't let him do this to you. Fight." Skyler pleaded.

I squeezed my eyes shut as Ben placed my index finger on the trigger. "I'm trying!"

"Try harder, Rachel! You can beat him!"

I let out a sob. "BEN, STOP THIS, _ PLEASE!"_

I heard Ben laugh. "When I'm having fun? Oh, no. I don't think so."

"BEN, PLEASE!"

Ben faltered for a moment, taking my finger off the trigger. I opened my eyes.

"Not having fun, are you?" He asked, letting me move slightly. I shook my head, stifling more sobs.

"Oh... I didn't realize that..."

I sighed in relief.

"THAT YOU TWO ARE WAY TOO FUN TO PLAY WITH!"

He tightened his control on me to the point where it hurt. I let out a cry of pain. The gun dropped to the ground, landing on the sidewalk next to me and sliding across the ground.

I heard Skyler's voice again, this time more distant. I was losing control of my mind. I couldn't hear his voice anymore. I could only see his mouth moving. His legs moving as he charged at me, er, Ben. He grabbed my shoulders. I did not feel his touch. He shook me. I did not feel it. He was shouting at me, I knew that. But I did not hear him. I could not scream. I could not cry out. My body was as stiff as a board, and Ben was contorting it in way in which the human body should not move. I could hear the crackling of my bones. My ribs snapped. Ben let me scream in agony; he let me hear Skyler's shouting. He was crying too.

Crack!

"BEN, CUT IT OUT!" Skyler sobbed. "RACHEL!"

Snap!

Everything was going black. Ben let me fall to the ground.

Skyler screamed my name, kneeling down and scooping me up in his arms...

"Rachel... Please don't die!"

I let out a gurgling noise, and blood ran down my chin.

"Please Rachel..."

I gagged, spewing red all over Skyler's front.

Skyler sobbed.

Ben cackled. His voice turned my stomach.

"Y-You bas...tard..." I managed to choke out.

He replied witha smirk. "Shall I let your honey join you?"

"D... DON'T YOU TOUCH H-" I broke out in raking coughs and hacked blood all over myself and Skyler.

Ben cackled again. "Oh look. You're drowning!"

"J-JUST LET HER..." Skyler sobbed and looked down, defeated. "Let her die in peace... Please..."

"Peace?! PEACE?! I DIDN'T GET PEACE WHEN I DIED! I NEVER GOT REDEMPTION! WHY SHOULD SHE DESERVE IT?!" Ben screeched.

Skyler gave him a sad look. "Because she didn't deserve any of this."

"THIS BITCH DESERVED EVERYTHING SHE GOT! I DIDN'T GET TO GROW UP, HELL, I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO FINISH THAT GODDAMNED GAME!" Ben gestured to the Majora's Mask cartridge.

"I get that you had a lot of potential, but that doesn't mean you should take it out on Rachel." Skyler sniffed and wiped his teary eyes.

"I..." Ben sighed. "I don't know what to do... I thought I'd kill you both for fun, like the one before. But somehow ... Looking back on it... It wasn't fun at all..."

Skyler remained silent.

"I can't take back what I've done... And I can't give you two the happy ending you deserve." Ben said.

"I'm sorry." He walked over to Skyler and thrust his arm through his chest.

I couldn't scream. I was too busy drowning in my own blood to make even the tiniest peep.

I watched Skyler slump over, coughing up blood. He gasped for air, but however could not get oxygen.

He, too, was drowning.

As we both lay there, drowning in our own blood, I thought about how stupid I was.

I tried to kill the dead. I let Ben possess me. I let him kill Skyler. I let him kill me.

For all of you who are reading this, I warn you.

DO NOT trust unlabled game cartridges given to you by some hobo. DO NOT go after a vengeful ghost. He WILL kill you.

Nobody will believe you. After all, who wants to listen to someone who's probably crazy tell them a bullsh*t story about a ghost?

So please. Take my advice.

Jedusable, if you're reading this,I want you to know that this is your fault.

**It's your fault I'm dead.**


End file.
